Les Rêveurs
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Sombre, toujours. Pessimiste, affirmatif. Mais de là à le considérer comme un Rêveur... Théodore Nott ne franchit pas ce simple pas.


**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Les Rêveurs

**Disclaimer :** JKR, c'pas moi. Donc, je n'ai ni le Copyright, ni même les pépettes...

**Résumé : **Sombre, toujours. Pessimiste, affirmatif. Mais de là à le considérer comme un Rêveur, Théodore Nott ne franchit pas ce simple pas...

* * *

**Les Rêveurs.**

_Dans un groupe de plusieurs personnes, il y a toujours celui qu'on appelle "Le porteur de poisse"._

_C'est un type sombre et pessimiste qui n'ouvre la bouche que pour prédire des malheurs qui ont le plus souvent lieu._

_Ces gens-là sont généralement laissés pour compte même dans le monde de la magie. Un peu comme le Fourchelangue, c'est un trait de caractère qui fait peur, parce que le plus terrible pessimiste s'appelait Grindelwald._

_Cependant, beaucoup ignorent que les "Porteurs de poisse" possèdent une capacité magique des plus rares et pourtant précieuse._

_Ils font partie de la catégorie des Penseurs. Ce sont des êtres qui ont ce talent pour voir dans l'avenir, ils savent, ils ressentent les événements._

_Ils se décomposent en deux groupes._

_Les Rêveurs, qui n'ont pas conscience de leur don et sont persuadés de n'être que de fieffés oiseaux de mauvais augure. Ce sont les plus répandus._

_Les Exaltés, eux, utilisent leur don pour le mettre au service de la Communauté. Ce sont généralement des chefs de guerre avisés. Le plus connu fut Godric Gryffondor.

* * *

_

Théo referma violemment l'ouvrage que venait de lui conseiller Hermione Granger, la femme de son patron. Elle lui avait dit que ça pourrait lui apprendre pas mal de choses et peut-être lui redonner confiance en lui. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vu dans cet ouvrage c'était que des gens avaient des capacités et que lui n'était rien.

Il n'avait pas toujours raison quand une catastrophe se produisait. Il avait prédit la mort de l'Elu lors de l'affrontement contre Voldemort et Harry Potter était toujours de ce monde.

Lui n'était donc qu'un sale pessimiste qui broyait du noir et donnait envie de se pendre à ses amis.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau :

-Théo, je peux entrer ?

-Oui, vas-y, Boss, entre.

Théo se dépêcha de fourrer le livre dans son tiroir et de tirer une plume qu'il trempa dans la bouteille d'encre de Chine qui était posée sur son bureau. ce n'était peut-être pas glorieux de faire semblant de travailler mais ça l'était toujours plus que d'être pris en flagrant délit de paresse.

Ron ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans l'entrebâillement pour venir s'asseoir face à son employé.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la plume.

-Rien de spécial... Je... Faisais semblant de travailler en fait, je suis complètement plongé dans mes pensées... Excuse-moi.

-Bah, attends, tu travailles trois fois plus que la plupart des glandus qui sont sous mes ordres, tu as le droit de paresser !

-Merci boss, mais tout de même, je dois travailler de temps en temps sinon ça sert à rien que je sois ici. Comme tu le dis, je suis à peu près le seul à être capable de quelque chose... Avec toi, bien sûr.

Ron éclata de rire avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

-Alors, tu as réfléchi à ce qu'Hermione t'a dit ?

-Oui... Bien sûr, j'y pense sans cesse, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu vois. C'est un don très rare, exceptionnel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait en moi, termina Théo dans un haussement d'épaules.

Ron soupira avant de faire demi-tour. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais ne l'abaissa pas.

-Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour te convaincre ?

-Il faudrait que tout ce que j'aie prédit soit arrivé. Or, j'ai déjà échoué. Potter n'est pas mort pendant la guerre. La preuve, il est encore vivant.

-Et pourtant...

Théo éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il est mort et qu'un miracle l'a fait ressucité ?

Ron haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas décemment le dire à Théo, même s'il faisait confiance au jeune homme. Après tout, peu de personnes avaient été mises dans la confidence, à propos des Reliques. Peu de gens savaient qu'elles avaient sauvé Harry et qu'encore aujourd'hui, il les avait en sa possession. Il sortit donc, renonçant à convaincre Théo. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour trahir un ami.

* * *

La porte se referma et Théo s'écroula, tremblant, contre son bureau. Il espérait de tout coeur que Potter n'était jamais mort. Il l'espérait plus que toute chose, il ne voulait pas s'exalter, il savait trop bien que quoiqu'il fasse, ses prédictions ne pourront jamais être modifiées.

Il ne voulait pas être un rêveur parce qu'il avait vu... Et que ça ne lui avait pas plu.

Dans deux jours, Théodore Nott allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sauver.

* * *

Voilà, fini =) Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est juste une petite idée que j'ai eu comme ça, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je voie ce que ça donne. Ca a le mérite d'être exploité un peu plus en profondeur, mais comme me l'ont fait remarquer plusieurs personnes, j'ai suffisamment de choses en cours pour l'instant...

Si ça inspire quelqu'un, v'pouvez prendre la relève =)


End file.
